


Huang Shaotian's Suspicions Have Been Noted

by MrMuggles



Category: the king's avat, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Huáng Shàotiān isn't a ninja, QZGS Birthday Event 2021, Yù Wénzhōu is always watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMuggles/pseuds/MrMuggles
Summary: Huang Shaotian wants to uncover the secrets of Yu Wenzhou's notebook, but Captain Yu is always multiple steps ahead.
Relationships: Huáng Shàotiān & Yù Wénzhōu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: QZGS Birthday Event 2021





	Huang Shaotian's Suspicions Have Been Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Yu Wenzhou!!
> 
> This is my first ever fic so I hope it I've done well enough for Captain Yu.  
> Thank you to sakuchii for offering some guidance and giving me this chance. :*
> 
> Encouragement and criticism are very welcome, thank you! ywz_noted

Huang Shaotian was going crazy. He had been hounding Yu Wenzhou repeatedly over his notebook, trying to find out exactly what his captain was keeping so secret. Sure he had seen some of its contents, well, at least what Yu Wenzhou had shared with the team, but there was so much more hidden in the unturned pages. Not to mention the fact that the notebook never seemed to run out of pages for new notes. He had resolved himself to find out what his captain’s secrets were.

And Yu Wenzhou had been taking note of even the slightest changes in Huang Shaotian’s behaviour; his new obsession, his sly tactics, every little gear churning in his overactive mind. Yu Wenzhou was a master tactician, as well as captain of Blue Rain, how could he not know how to read Huang Shaotian like a book. But no one else would have seen this level of awareness coming, leaving Huang Shaotian without a chance in his endeavours. He’d never let the chatterbox gain victory, after all, these things he wrote down were his inner working and much more. Yu Wenzhou's appearance was calm and amiable, but his thoughts of how fun this could be would have left any other with a smirk second only to Ye Xiu’s.

* * *

As the Glory season progressed, Yu Wenzhou’s counter-antics were in full swing. Any day that required the team to gather for training or analysis would also provide an opportunity to string Huang Shaotian along. Flipping through the pages of his notebook— too fast for Huang Shaotian to see anything more than a blur of words and shapes of illustrations— occasionally he would leave it unattended but still within view, almost daring Huang Shaotian to steal a peak, or the book itself. Huang Shaotian knew better though, and Yu Wenzhou could see the agony it had been causing the fluttering mind of his “victim”.

Whenever it seemed like Huang Shaotian would finally make some kind of move, Yu Wenzhou would have the perfect timing to reappear, just like now. “Shaotian,” Yu Wenzhou’s spoke in a raised tone to further scare the scheming Sword Saint, “Have you been analysing the footage I gave you? What did you think of Zou Yuan’s progress?”

“C-Captain, I--I was just getting to it.” Huang Shaotian stammered out a reply.

“Are you okay Shaotian? You look a bit pale today, are you sure you can focus on your goals in this condition?” Yu Wenzhou asked, feigning concern.   
  
“Ah! I’m fine Captain, really, look!” Huang Shaotian exclaimed with over-exuberance. He stood from his chair and started doing jumping jacks on the spot as some sort of claim to just how energetic he could be.

Yu Wenzhou scratched the back of his head at the awkwardness of it all. The young man totally fell apart whenever he was caught out acting even slightly suspicious, and Yu Wenzhou  _ always _ caught him. He calmed the blademaster down, despite this awkwardness, and went to the otherside of the room where a large white board stood, tauntingly leaving his notebook at his desk beside Huang Shaotian. Taking a marker, he began writing some information on it, before calling for the attention of his team. Just as Yu Wenzhou was about to speak again, the Club Manager of Blue Rain came rushing through the door, glancing around the room until he spotted Yu Wenzhou. “Captain Yu, we need to speak in private immediately.” The Club Manager spoke in an urgent tone, a tone that Yu Wenzhou hadn’t heard from him previously, which left him slightly concerned. He started to step towards his desk before the Club Manager piped up “Captain Yu, now, please.”

Yu Wenzhou reluctantly left the room, glancing over his shoulder towards Huang Shaotian, but to his surprise he wasn’t paying attention to him leaving the room, and more surprisingly he didn’t even show a hint of caring about the unattended notebook.   
  


It only took a brief moment for the Club Manager to relay the message and for Yu Wenzhou to return to the room, concern plastered on his face, both for the contents of the message and that his over-eager vice-captain had enough time to make a bold move. Huang Shaotian wouldn’t have had enough time to sneak around, but if he was brave (or stupid) enough to openly violate the captains privacy, then he could have.

Yu Wenzhou was slightly taken aback though. Huang Shaotian showed no signs of even having moved, let alone making any big plays for the book. He was even tunnel visioned on the videos he had previously been reminded to study. Yu Wenzhou took his seat at his desk and flipped open his notebook, a booby-trap piece of paper falling to his desk, confirming that no one else had opened it, and begun writing about the new information he had just received.

* * *

With the fluid nature of the Glory pro-scene came certain responsibilities and times to commit to serious work, and given that these times were now upon Blue Rain, Huang Shaotian became a much more serious person, putting any antics of notebooks or other such things out of his mind. Now was the time to be clear-headed and focus on the rest of the season.

And with that, the season proceeded quite well for Blue Rain, they were by no means the front-runners but they were definitely in contention for the championship. Their team meetings became longer and more detailed, and the times where Yu Wenzhou would bring out his notebook were becoming more frequent. 

On one such occasion, Huang Shaotian was working closely with his captain as the day was drawing to its end.

“That will do for today, Shaotian, it’s important we don’t overwork ourselves before the match even arrives.” Yu Wenzhou remarked caringly.

“Yes Captain.” Huang Shaotian replied while stretching his aching limbs before continuing, “How about I treat you to some white cut chicken, you put so much effort into preparing us for our matches.”

“That sounds good, you even remember my favourite food!” Yu Wenzhou replied as he closed his notebook.   
  
Huang Shaotian looked at the book for a moment, remembering just how crazy he had been getting about it while chuckling to himself. Then he noticed it, or well, he didn’t notice it. A small pen mark that he had dotted onto the outside of the book that time the Club Manager had come for captain was no longer there. He was stunned for a second but managed to throw his newly found awkward energy into another stretch to hide his reaction.   
  
“You go ahead Captain, message me when you’re ready to get dinner.” Huang Shaotian said and began making himself busy tidying the large table in the middle of the room.   
  
“Remember not to tire yourself too much, I’ll see you soon for dinner.” Yu Wenzhou smiled back.

  
  


Yu Wenzhou left the room and walked through the halls of the Team Blue Rain’s headquarters.  _ “Did he really think he hid that reaction to my notebook?”.  _ Yu Wenzhou thought to himself  _ “and right now, he’s following me!” _ . Yu Wenzhou wanted to facepalm, one didn’t need to be a master tactician to see through this. 

Yu Wenzhou led Huang Shaotian back to his room in the dormitory wing, leaving his door slightly ajar as he went in. He opened his closet and rummaged around for a bit before taking out a jacket for their trip outside. Then he reached up and took a box from the top shelf of his closet, placing it on his bed next to the jacket. With his notebook in hand he opened the box and peered inside and smiled. He headed towards his private bathroom, leaving the box unattended, again leaving the door ajar and running the faucet, allowing Huang Shaotian to believe he was occupied in the bathroom.

This was when Huang Shaotian burst into the room, sprinting for the box.

“I knew you had a box full of these notebooks!” Huang Shaotian declared, puffing slightly. “I even confirmed it by marking one and noticed the mark was gone.” He said proudly, looking into the box.

“...where are the books…” Huang Shaotian let out in confusion.

“You mean this?” Yu Wenzhou said from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Not that one, the one I secretly marked, I know you have more than one!” Huang Shaotian replied.

Yu Wenzhou approached and held up the book.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Shaotian”, Yu Wenzhou questioned, “Doesn’t this look like the same book as always?”

“What? N-” Huang Shaotian stopped. It was there. The mark was there.

“Shaotian, should I have you treat the rest of the team to dinner too? You know better than to burst into people’s rooms like this.” Yu Wenzhou sounded like a disappointed parent, even if it was just an act to fool the younger man.

“Captain I’m sorry!” Shaotian shouted as he bowed deeply. “I must be overworking myself like you warned.”

“It’s fine Shaotian, just… behave a bit more.” Yu wenzhou said, patting Huang Shaotian’s shoulder.

“Captain, why don’t you show these things off more?” Asked Huang Shaotian in a soft voice as he looked down at the box. Inside was Yu Wenzhou’s championship ring, a prototype swoksaar bobblehead, some early server account cards and promotional posters, among other things.

“Some memories are too precious to share, but that’s why we make others together.” Yu Wenzhou said as he smiled, reaching for a framed photo on his shelf and showing it to Huang Shaotian. It was a picture of the two of them from the Glory All-Stars event last year.

Huang Shaotian barely spoke, emotions filling his face. “Captain-”

“Go and get ready, Shaotian, you still owe me dinner.” Yu Wenzhou interjected.

“Ok Wenzhou, message me when you’re ready.” Huang Shaotian said with a sudden chipperness before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yu Wenzhou looked over the box before taking it and storing it again on the top shelf of his closet. After which he bent down in his closet and pushed some things aside, retrieving a much older box this time. He sat on his bed with the box in his lap and removed the lid, looking inside at dozens of notebooks. He took the notebook he had shown Huang Shaotian and placed it back in it’s spot amongst the others, where he had taken it from just minutes earlier, in order to fool him. He ran his fingers along the aligned spines of the books, seemingly indistinguishable from one another and stopped on one, plucking it from its spot. Flipping through the pages, his actions weren’t aimless but deliberate, until he arrived at a drawing he had made of him and his team celebrating after they had won the championship in season 6, with the caption “We won”.

Sometimes memories are too precious, Yu Wenzhou thought while smiling to himself.   


* * *

  
_ Ding* _

  
Huang Shaotian checked his phone   
  
“I’ll meet you at the entrance now ^_^”


End file.
